


In which Mrs Hudson is definitely NOT his housekeeper

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Series: In which..... [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awesome Mary Morstan, Awesome Molly Hooper, Awesome Mrs. Hudson, BAMF Anthea (Sherlock), BAMF Mrs. Hudson, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Mycroft is a Softie, Parental Mrs. Hudson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: Set in The Sign of Three. Martha Hudson will always stand up for her boy and everything else can go to hell. ‘Arsenic and Old Lace’ kind of madness ensues. All the women are totally badass and owning the narrative here :)





	In which Mrs Hudson is definitely NOT his housekeeper

**Author's Note:**

> So this series will be some fics in which things happen to many of the characters from Sherlock BBC. I don't own them but I can get under their skin and make them dance a bit. And sometimes I help them escape the horrible plots they were forced into and make them happy :)

“If any of you knows just cause or any impediment as to why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace.” The priest droned on, barely focussing. _Who was going to interrupt? This wasn’t exactly four weddings and a funeral was it……._

‘’Hoo hoo’, said Mrs Hudson loudly.

Greg Lestrade, who was sitting next to her jumped in panic. ‘Mrs Hudson!! He is asking if there is any reason they should not be married’.

‘Yes dear I know. NO reason at all. Why Sherlock and John should not be married.’

There was a stunned silence in the room. You could have heard a capsule drop.

John looked at Mrs Hudson like a deer in headlights.

‘Come on John’ she continued,” Not only do you see and manage to not observe, it seems that you also hear and do not listen. Did you not hear what Sherlock said in his speech?? All that stuff about you being the bravest and kindest and wisest human being he has ever had the good fortune of knowing? And that you are sitting between the two people who LOVE YOU most in all this world?”

She paused. ‘It was a declaration AND a proposal my dear boy. Are you just going to leave it like that? Go on, do the right thing by him. Or you will have ME to answer to!’

John just opened his mouth and closed it again and turned a bright pink.

Mary turned to look at Martha Hudson and gave her a wink and mouthed ‘Thank you’.

The priest blinked and recovered enough to start to say “Look here now, this is most improper!!”

‘Oh do keep quiet Nicholas’. Mrs Hudson said to him. ‘We have already dealt with an attempted murder here. Surely you can cope with this.’ She kept her eyes on him and patted Greg on the arm. “Do you know that this lovely man here is a Detective Inspector with the New Scotland Yard and is looking at cold cases involving former convicts who have now joined religious institutions?”

The priest subsided quite completely and almost collapsed inside his robes.

John looked at Sherlock who was standing still as a statue, unable to comprehend that he had been so completely out-manoeuvred. _Was this really happening?_ He pinched himself. _He was awake. He knew he was clean. So then he knew. W_ _hen you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth._

John then looked at Mary and she smiled and nodded and patted his pocket. He put his hand in automatically and found a second ring, identical to the one he had bought for Mary.

_Mary was ok with this? Looked like Mary had PLANNED for this?! Could he really have BOTH of them in his life as he wanted SO MUCH from the very bottom of his weary war-torn battlefield of a heart?!_

He took out the second ring and held it in trembling hands, swallowed and stood up straight. _Captain John Watson, you invaded Afghanistan! Well, here goes nothing_ ……..and he looked Sherlock in the eye and said “ _William Sherlock Scott Holmes_ , _there is little to say that you don’t already know, and little to give that is not already freely given. I am yours and I am devoted to you in every way. I promise to love, respect, and trust you, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death.”_

Nicholas (the priest) was staring at the stained glass window depicting St Jude, the Patron Saint of Lost Causes, and did not even bother to interrupt and inform them that these were supposed to be his lines. But now they were all looking at him so he started off on a reflex.

“Do you….. er…. Sherlock Holmes take um….John Watson as your lawfully wedded ……..uh…”he trailed off.

“Spouse,” prompted Mary.

‘Yes, yes, sure, do you?’ He said, looking at all three of them, no longer certain as to who was leading this wedding ceremony any more.

 

***********************

Greg was sitting between Mrs Hudson and Molly , chuckling.

“Bloody hell!” he said, slapping his hand on the table. “I thought yesterday was the best day of my life when the divorce finally came through but this,” and he shook his head, “This takes the cake!”

Molly looked at him. “The divorce came through?”

“Yes”, he gave her a small smile and a wistful nod, looking at her engagement ring and shrugged. _Bad timing as always_ he seemed to be saying.

Molly gave a sigh and took off her ring and put it in Tom’s hand.

‘Sorry, Tom’, she said. ‘It isn’t fair when it isn’t true love’.

She turned to look at Greg and said,” Well, so do you have a ring for me Greg?’

His mouth fell open. “Molly?!”

“Yes, Greg,” she said, and gave him a smile so sweet and coy that he thought he was going to melt.

He swallowed and put his hands in his pocket.

“No…..” he said. “But I have these!” and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

‘Oh my’, she clapped her hands, ‘Romantic AND sexy!!”

He snapped one on her right wrist and said, “Will you stay by my side forever Molly?’

“Always!” She said and snapped the other cuff on his left wrist.

.

.

.

Tom left the wedding early.

***************************

At the front of the hall Nicholas (the ex-convict) was speaking again.

“You may now kiss the …..uh………erm…” and he waved his hands at the three of them.

“Spouses,” prompted Mary again. “Let’s stay gender neutral to make it easy all around, yeah?”

‘Yes of course,’ he said , trying to remember why he had thought the Church would be a safer workplace than a counterfeit notes and exotic animals trafficking gang.

So, John kissed Sherlock, who kissed him back and then kissed Mary, who kissed him back and kissed John. John kissed Mary back.

At the far left of the room, Greg kissed Molly who kissed him back.

As everyone got up to dance, John, Sherlock and Mary stood hand in hand and John, still dazed, said” Well, we _can't_ all _three dance?!”_  

‘Oh boys’, Mrs Hudson said, “Three can’t _waltz_ maybe but Mr Chatterjee has something where all 30 of us can dance. Come on Chatty, show us your moves,’ and she slapped him on his bottom, making him jump a little.

Chatty took out his phone and switched on a Bollywood song and they all danced to it , following his and Martha Hudson’s lead, whose exotic dancing youth had clearly led the way to a senior citizen Bollywood Diva phase.

.

.

.

Nicholas ( the former smuggler) left the wedding as soon as he was sure that Mrs Hudson was not looking at him anymore.

*********************************************************

 

Mycroft had been watching in silent awe on the surveillance feed as all this unfolded (unravelled?). He fingered the box in the inner pocket of his coat and thought that it seemed to be the right kind of day today and pressed the buzzer to call Anthea in.

What he had in the box may have looked like a ring but was a titanium band which had embedded in it a GPS tracker, a spy camera, a lie detector, a panic button and a small (really, really tiny but very, very lethal) drop of cyanide in a gel capsule designed to look like a gemstone.

It was the most complete and true sign of love as far as Mycroft was concerned.

When Anthea came into the room and looked up from her phone, he turned to her and said ‘Anthea, you know I don’t do weddings, but I am still old fashioned enough to believe in marriage. You are my faithful and most perfect companion, so will you do me the honour of being my companion for all our lives till death do us part?”

“Absolutely!” said Anthea, putting her phone away and giving him a lovely smile as he slipped the ring on her finger.

‘And will you be mine?’ she asked him as she took out an identical ring from her pocket and offered it to him.

He was speechless. _How? What? When?_

Anthea shrugged. “I placed the order for you remember? I just asked them to make two. Oh and our cake is also here.”

 _‘What? Why? Which?_ ’ His brain was running out of ‘wh’ words.

He almost stammered “How…..how did you know I was going to propose today when even I didn’t know?’

She merely looked at the surveillance screen and raised one eyebrow. “I knew tonight was a Danger Night. I always keep cake ready on danger nights.”

And suddenly Mycroft realized that the Most Dangerous Person in Britain was not the one he saw in his mirror every day but the one who was standing right in front of him just now!

He felt a thrill of delight go down his spine.

How lucky could one man get?!

 

*********************************

Breathless with the dancing and the sheer excitement of this triple decker wedding, Sherlock, John and Mary finally reached 221B so that Sherlock could pack a bag to take for the honeymoon. John and Mary went upstairs as Sherlock helped Mrs Hudson into her flat.

She looked up at him and put her hand to his face. ‘Be happy my boy.’

‘Thank you ……..Mum’, he whispered in her ear as he bent down to give her a kiss.

One tear rolled down her cheek and she batted him away.

‘Go now,’ she said, “Enjoy your life. And make sure that you boys don’t neglect Mary!”

Sherlock gave her a saucy wink as he climbed up the stairs. ‘No chance of that I think!’

Mrs Hudson shook her head at him.

_Ooh, wasn’t she going to have fun tomorrow. Mrs. Turner and her married ones. Huh. She may have two but Martha Hudson now had THREE!_

And she was surely NOT their housekeeper.

Never had been.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> St. Nicholas is apparently not just responsible for dropping gifts down chimneys but also the Patron Saint of Thieves. No surprise then that the reformed- convict- turned- priest took his name. Obviously.


End file.
